My Immortal
by kaylaHolmes
Summary: Based on the dreaded day of Watson's and Moran's life, Watching as their partners in crime taking their own lives upon the roof top of St Bart's.


_Sitting opposite Sebastian Jim glances up from his phone watching his second in command secure his gun well to his own acknowledgement he was ,with the feeling of Irish eyes burning upon him Moran darts his gaze over to his boss " Everything satisfactory for this little escapade of your's ?" Rolling his eyes at the other's words " you sound as if you do not trust me Tiger,am I losing your loyalty now?" " of course not" he snapped " you never will and you know that for a fact,this whole thing is ridiculous I could simply kill him... unless of course you want him to survive this" he half asked not wanting to know the answer not now after all Sherlock Holmes has now made it upon his list as he was the one who slowly started to pull the strings within the web and the tiger shall protect his territory. Placing his phone in to his top pocket " Hush! now darling you are spoiling daddy's good mood" Sebastian glances back down to the gun though he just could not help himself knowing details that concerns his boss's affections " that was not an exact answer Jim" , " jealous Moran?" James scoffed " un-fucking likely" Jim hummed in amusement._

 _"After the gun has been through your skilled hands and up to your standard of safety my dear, you best be off to get ready,I want you to be on top form and I know you certainly do not like to disappoint me" standing from his chair " oh and one last thing,John Watson is to be watched until further notice which being my usual signal I need him alive,to have Holmes exactly where I want him to be .. screw it up Basher and I will personally see to it that the Doctor shoots you down as I stand by and watch" ._

 _Moran shook his head in disapproval " Yes Sir!" he mutters under his breath throwing the gun on to the coffee table " it is safe to use with out causing any damage to yourself,once that trigger is pulled it will send enough air shooting through the connection to disable the bag of blood from behind your head, a safe suicide" standing from his chair he takes his case in hand " splendid Basher I shall see you later" Before Sebastian passed him he pressed a kiss upon his forehead " do not get soft on me now Bastian" sighing against his skin " oh do shut up James " he smirked as he takes a step back from him he gives a slight nod before making his way out of the living room and out to the hall,glancing back over his shoulder as he opens the door even though he trusted him Moran still couldn't help the tug deep within his the thought away from his mind as he steps out the front door,closing it behind him his heavy boots hits down heavily on the steps that lead out to the drive way,the cobbles crunching underneath his weight as walks across them to get to his car._

 _Jim still stood in the middle of the room listening to the roar of Sebastian's engine as he pulls out of the drive way,his dark brown eyes roll over to take the coffee table in to his view he brings his hand up to his inner pocket slipping out a white crisp envelope with Sebastian scrolled on the front of it down on the coffee table neatly placed against the gun that Moran had spent over an hour securing it for him,a slight tug of a smile pinched at his lips his gaze diverts looking up and over to the window the consulting Criminal turns promptly upon his heels as he makes his way over to the fire place. On the mantle piece which Moriarty designed himself he slips a key from underneath an ornament, Jim opens up a hidden side door slipping out his gun before locking it up once again and returning the key to where it was hidden._

 _Walking out of the living room he makes his way to the front door brushing down his suit before he makes his way out side,closing the door behind himself he starts to make his way over to the car that had been waiting outside for him,sliding himself inside he gets comfortable against the back of the seat as the driver closes the the car starts to drive out from the drive way and down the road James looks over to the driver " stay on location, I need to run smoothly" the driver glances up to the mirror with a slight nod as he glances at his boss " hat about Moran?" ._

 _The atmosphere within the car shifted too quickly for his own liking he could see Jim clenching his jaw at the mention of his second in command,speaking once again he addresses Sebastian. " Mr Moran is not to be informed with anything do you understand?" the driver takes the right corner as he was spoken to " yes sir" with a heavy sigh passing through his lips " excellent your payment and new I.D shall be waiting at the air port,just keep a low profile until I get in contact with you. Something I did not place a dead line on though I do expect when that call comes you will drop every thing to resume your job."_


End file.
